Smash Brethren 3
Smash Brethren 3 (Red vs. Blue (Decisive Battle) in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 9 of Fire Emblem Awakening. This chapter takes place in the Outrealm: The Dragon's Gate. Chrom faces off against 50 of Elibe, Magvel, and Tellius's elite warriors, led by the mightiest hero of them all: Ike. The enemies are all promoted and Level 3-10. The battle map is modeled after the Final Chapter: Light of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. After completion of the map, Lyn joins as a Level 8 Swordmaster and the player will receive an Iote's Shield. This Xenologue is only available as DLC from the Nintendo eShop. It can be purchased separately for $2.50, or as part of the Smash Brethren DLC pack for $6.50 (which also includes Smash Brethren 1 and Smash Brethren 2). This map has a difficulty of four stars. Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy Players start out in the middle of the map, similar to how players began in Light. However, the doors do not open at the beginning of the player's phase and they will have to deal with a Sniper, Trickster, Falcon Knight, 2 Swordmasters, and 3 Generals and Sages. Most of the enemies are easy to deal with, but Jaffar should be attacked from a fair distance as he is a level 9 Assassin who comes with the Lethality skill, and can cause an unnecessary causality if his skill activates. Event Tiles There are two event tiles in the mid-western and south-eastern rooms in the north-west and north-east corners respectively. Reinforcements *At the end of the enemy's first turn, the north-eastern room is unlocked, which contains units from ''Fire Emblem: The The Binding Blade''. Those units are Cecilia, Zephiel, Raigh, Wolt and Perceval. *At the end of the enemy's second turn, the mid-western room is unlocked, which contains units from ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade''. Those units are Florina, Nino, Lyn, Jaffar and Nergal. *At the end of the enemy's fourth turn, the south-eastern room is unlocked, which contains units from ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones''. Those units are Eirika, Seth, Innes, Moulder and Lyon. *At the end of the enemy's fifth turn, the north-western room is unlocked, which contains units from The The Binding Blade. Those units are Roy, Lillina, Shanna, Lugh and Sophia. *At the end of the enemy's sixth turn, the south-western room is unlocked, which contains units from The Sacred Stones. These units are Ephraim, Lute, Amelia, Marisa and L'Arachel. *At the end of the enemy's seventh turn, the mid-eastern room is unlocked, which contains units from The Blazing Blade. Those units are Hector, Matthew, Karel, Serra and Eliwood. *At the end of the enemy's eighth turn, the top central room is unlocked, containing units from ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance''''. ''Those units are Ike, Mist, Titania, Elincia, Ashnard, Mia, Lucia and Zihark. Special Conversations A special conversation will trigger if the these playable units talk to these Champion units. *Robin: Roy, Lilina *Chrom: Ike *Lissa: Mist *Frederick: Titania *Sully: Lucia *Virion: Wolt *Stahl: Seth *Vaike: Matthew *Miriel: Lute *Sumia: Elincia *Kellam: Sophia *Donnel: Nephenee *Lon'qu: Amelia *Ricken: Innes *Panne: Zihark *Gaius: Eirika *Cordelia: Nino *Gregor: Brom *Nowi: Leonardo *Libra: Lyon *Tharja: Micaiah *Anna: Serra *Olivia: Florina *Cherche: Sigrun *Henry: Soren *Lucina: Lyndis *Say'ri: Mia *Tiki: Eliwood *Basilio: Karel *Flavia: Cecilia *Gangrel: Lugh *Walhart: Ashnard *Emmeryn: Sanaki *Yen'fay: Zephiel *Aversa: Sephiran *Priam: Marisa *Owain: Sothe *Inigo: L'Arachel *Brady: Moulder *Kjelle: Hector *Cynthia: Perceval *Severa: Edward *Gerome: Geoffrey *Morgan (Male): Ephraim *Morgan (Female): Jaffar *Yarne: Nergal *Laurent: Raigh *Noire: Black Knight *Nah: Shanna Summary Trivia Category:Awakening Chapters